


Risk of Explosion

by LadyLibby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Request: Can you please write a one shot with Barry Allen where the reader gets hurt by a meta human so they have to bring her make to the lab because they don’t know how it affected her and it’s gets all cute because Barry thinks she’s cute. Thanks! (I just started watching the flash and I’m obsessed)  
A/N: I changed the story a little from the request. I hope you like it though!





	

The way you found out your boyfriend was the Flash was less than ideal. You weren’t sure what an ideal way actually was, but being kidnapped sure wasn’t high on the list. 

You’d been minding your own business, just walking to your car after a long day at work. At the door, you’d fumbled with your keys and dropped the on the ground. Leaning down to grab them, a strange noise caught your attention. A glance around yielded nothing but an empty parking lot and a few other cars. A little on edge, you tried to unlock the car a little faster. 

The door barely an inch open, an arm grabbed you, placing a cloth over your mouth and nose. You tried to scream and fight back, but a haze was settling over you. Within seconds, you were unconscious, being zipped away by the figure in a yellow suit. 

****

“ _ Face me, Flash, or I’ll kill the one you love most. You have 24 hours.” _

Barry clenched his fists, watching the video that had been sent to STAR Labs two hours ago. Reverse Flash was holding the camera, with you in the background. You were tied to a chair, cuts visible on your arms and face. The look of sheer terror and sadness on your face was enough to break his heart. 

The two of you had been together for about a year, and Barry was planning on asking you to move in. He knew he needed to tell you about his….other job. He was just so terrified that something like this would happen. He couldn’t stand the thought of something happening to you because of him. 

Unfortunately, that fear was playing out right before his eyes. 

Cisco entered the room quietly, heart aching at the sight of his friend watching the video over and over again. 

“Hey Barry...we think we know how to find her.”

The speedster was on his feet and out of the room in cloud of lightning, desperate to do  _ anything  _ that might get you back. 

****

The  _ thing  _ that took leaned it’s menacing face close to your own, making you want to disappear. 

“The Flash is probably on his way. He’ll probably kick your ass. It’s kind of what he does.”

The creature laughed, making you shiver down to your bones. 

“ _ You don’t even know, do you? Oh how pitiful. You’re precious Flash will come. He can’t possibly lose the one who hold his heart. Only when he does….well that will be the surprise.” _

It stepped away, moving behind you. You could hear it moving around and attaching something to the chair. 

“Why do you keep saying that? I don’t even know the Flash. He doesn’t care about me. You’ve obviously got the wrong girl here. I’m a waste of-”

_ “QUIET! You’re ignorance might make me kill you before your beloved even arrives.” _

That shut you up, despite how confused you were. Eventually your heard a beep from under your chair and the black-clad figure moved left in a streak of blue. You had the unfortunate suspicion that there was an explosive a few inches from your converse. 

****

“Okay so we’ve narrowed down the possible location to a seven mile radius.” A map of the area was displayed on the screen. “In there, we found an abandoned factory building-”

Before Caitlin could even finish, Barry was gone. Cisco and Caitlin rushed to the coms, desperate to keep their friend from doing anything too reckless. 

“Okay, I’m outside the building.”

“Barry, before you go all knight in shining armor, we need to seriously discuss the plan. This is almost definitely a trap. If you-”

“The thing is...I don’t care this time. He’ll kill her if I don’t-” Barry’s voice broke. “I have to do this.”

Cisco had a few tears in his eyes as he spoke into the com. 

“Okay, just make sure you both get out safe. If you don’t, then I’ll kill you.”

The nonsensical threat made Barry chuckle slightly. Taking a deep breath, he ran inside. 

****

You’d been tied to that chair for what felt like days. At some point, you began to lose hope that the Flash was even coming. Why should he? He doesn’t know you, and there was probably a bigger issue in the city. So you decided to take matters into your own hands. Literally. 

You’d inched your hands around the back of your chair, searching desperately for a sharp edge. When you finally found one, you began to saw. Slowly but surely the rope around your wrists began to fray and split more and more. 

Even though the man in yellow had been gone for hours, you were painfully aware of the bomb beneath you every time you moved. The second the rope finally snapped, your stomach plummeted to your shoes. You had no idea what to do next. Was the explosive weight triggered? Speed? Time? Movement? Maybe your kidnapper had cameras and could set off the bomb at any point…

Before you could do anything else, a familiar red streak zipped into the room. The Flash stood about 20 feet away. 

“WAIT! There’s a bomb under my chair.” The Flash stopped moving toward you, and you kept your hands up, as though to keep him away. “I don’t know how it works, and I don’t want you to you know, explode, so-”

“The thing is, I came here to save you, so I’m totally okay to risk explosion.”

You looked at him, confused. 

“You have to save other people, please, unless you can defuse the bomb-”

Before you could finish, he had grabbed you and brought you out of the room. The bomb must have been weight triggered, because the explosion began practically the millisecond you left the chair. 

The shock wave caught up just outside the building. The force of the blast flung you from his arms. You landed on the concrete, your head slammed onto to ground. All of a sudden, you could’ve sworn you saw Barry kneeling above you. He was crying. How did he…? For the second time in less than a day, your consciousness slipped out of your grasp. 

****

The steady beep of your heart monitor was the thing that had Barry most relaxed, and panicked. You had been asleep for two day. Caitlin got you stable, but she didn’t know when or if you’d ever wake up again. 

He’d barely left your side through it all. At night he slept on the hospital bed next to you. During the day, he held your hand and talked to you. Cisco had only convinced him to part with you to shower and eat. 

It was night, the two of you were the only ones left in the medical wing of STAR Labs, and Barry was holding you close, careful not to mess with any of the wires attached to your body. 

“I love you. I don’t know if you can hear me, Y/N, but I need to tell you something.” He took a deep breath, smoothing a hand over your hair. “I’m the Flash.”

He exhaled deeply, even though you weren’t awake, it felt like a weight had been lifted. He didn’t want to keep the secret anymore. 

“I was going to ask you to move in with me yesterday. I had a whole thing planned. It was going to be really smooth. You would’ve said yes. Y/N, I...I could see a future with you. Eventually marriage, maybe even kids. I can’t lose you and all of that now.”

A fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks as he buried his face in the side of your neck. He shot upright on the bed when he felt your hand touch his hair. Your eyelids fluttered open, and you awoke with a sleepy smile. 

“Smooth? I don’t think you’re talking about  _ my  _ Barry Allen.”

He let out a breathless laugh, gathering you up in his arms and holding you impossibly close. 

“I can be smooth if I want to be.”

“I guess. The way you saved my life earlier was pretty smooth.”

He smiled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck with his hand. 

“I was going to tell you.”

“I know...just maybe let me know if there’s a chance I might be kidnapped, yeah?”

He pressed a passionate kiss to your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him back. 

“I won’t be letting that happen ever again.”

 


End file.
